Splices and adhesion connections are particularly noticeable when scanning reversal or negative films, especially of the 16 mm format. The splice mark is usually noticed in the reproduced image at the lower edge of the image in advance of the splice, and, after the splice, at the upper edge of the reproduced image. Old motion-picture films often are damaged; individual frames may be damaged by partially torn perforation openings, by fading markers and the like, which may extend into the picture area. Upon scanning, and subsequent television reproduction, such tears, holes, markers indicating fades or dissolves or the like disturb the reproduced television image.